Down On One Knee
by Little Lillymon
Summary: HIATUS! You are cordially invited to the prologue/preamble of any wedding – the proposal! A series of installments of different types of proposals. Pure sweet fluff. - UPDATED - chpt 3 up!ALL MIMATO.
1. Spontaneous

**A/N: **I have been inspired to write a series of installments to romantic wedding proposals! This inspiration has come from the recent marriage proposals of my friends, cousin, and older brother. There are so many weddings to plan now! And being the cheesy romantic that I am when it comes to weddings (I get pretty emotional at these types of functions) I have made it my business to play a major role in the planning and arranging (I'd like to think I have great taste). And I just had to write out how the proposals played out.

I don't plan on writing the actual wedding scene, just the proposal and I have eight different ways they're going to happen. So not all of them are cheesy, lovey-dovey types of proposals. Some of them are pure chaotic and disasters. Only four of them are my family and friends and the other four are just random proposals that came to mind.

I guess you can also see this as a **_Valentine's Day Special._**

This first chapter are the happenings of my two friend's proposal adventure.

_You are cordially invited to the prologue/preamble of any wedding – the proposal!_

**Down On One Knee: Part 1/8: **

**_Spontaneously_**

* * *

The day was January 17th 2010 that just happened to be one of the worst days in poor Mimi Tachikawa life. Yes she admits it! She would most likely rather work in a soup kitchen, shave her head, and give all her Jimmy Choos to homeless bums.

Yes! She went there!

She drew a circle in the air with her index finger, a hiss flowing from her lips. Her frown slowly slipped leaving her looking dejected and that's exactly how she felt; disappointed and wistful. She knew she was being irrational, but as she kept drawing that circle in the air she couldn't help but compare it to her relationship. That is how it was – Matt arranging dates, Mimi showing up promptly on time – although she was always at least ten minutes late was besides the point – Matt was always much more tardy to even know, oh and not to mention the constant 'sorry, caught in traffic' bit. Their relationship was in that constant circle for one month now.

Mimi sighed quietly. Yes she admits she was perhaps being a little too clingy! It wasn't as if he never showed up at all or made up with his undeniable charm. But darn it! They had arranged seven dates in the last two weeks, and he had been half an hour to fourty mintues late to all of them! What was his problem anyway? She huffed in annoyance when she saw him sit down across from her then smiled a grim smile when the 'traffic' card was played again.

She allowed him to take her hands and give each one a kiss, but remained to look detached. She felt him squeeze her hands questionably. Finally meeting his eyes, he looked sincerely confused. She decided to challenge him even though she knew she was being foolish.

"Traffic again, huh?"

He gave her an odd look before answering with a simple "Yes," but it unnerved her to hear he sounded uncertain. What was_ that_ about? She raised a delicate brow in suspicion. It didn't help that he had released her hands and was now avoiding her gaze. What odd behavior she noted.

They ordered their lunch in silence, and waited for it to arrive in silence. Mimi grew anxious at the nonexistent sound, fiddling with her napkin. She would have thought maybe Matt wasn't as into them as he used to be, but when the male waiter talked and smiled more than necessary it gave her little hope when she saw Matt's eyes narrow into slits and his fist ball on top of the table. Tentative and unsure – she didn't like feeling that way – she placed her hand atop of his and at once he relaxed, giving her a small smile. He held her hand again, finally breaking the last twenty minutes of silence.

"Mimi, what's on your mind?"

Understanding he wasn't referring to the any random thought she commonly voiced when he would ask her that question she shrugged nonchalant, returning to her meal.

Matt sighed. He knew he was in trouble again. He couldn't help being late… he was probably beating Mimi's record; yes that was something to be proud of – not! He frowned in irritation for himself. It wasn't Mimi's fault in the slightest, he was late – always. No excuses… but there really was heavy traffic, no, no! _No_ excuses.

Perhaps he could make it up to her by taking her… ugh… dancing... blech! She had been nagging – whoops - _asking_ him for the last month to take her dancing, but what can a guy do? Matt cringed at the thought of him and the word dancing all in the same sentence. Then again, if it got Mimi to forgive him then what the heck right? He could sacrifice _one _night to the torture of _dancing._ He visibly shuddered; no doubt it would have to be some cheesy ball room dance or waltz or tango or even salsa – or whatever the hell all her 'romantic' slow dances were called.

It slowly came to mind that if he'd have voiced those thoughts aloud he'd probably be blushing for that moment that he thought the salsa and tango to be slow and steady.

Luckily it had just been a passing thought or he'd thought it had been until he saw her forlorn expression. Whining in his head like child, he made up his mind. Dancing was beside the point. He'd made his girl unhappy and now he had to fix that. Because let's just be honest, a sad Mimi was a very heartbreaking look! She wasn't meant to look sad, she was always a cheerful creature and Matt was determined to keep her that way; even if _dancing_ was the only solution.

"Mimi, sweetheart?" he tried, hoping to open up a can of his unmistakably, undeniably, attractive – anything to boost his own ego – charm.

Matt smiled at the success. She had finally looked at him directly and sees her face go blank. It wasn't exactly the reaction he was hoping for, but he knew his trusty spell had worked. He smirked when he saw her flush casting her eyes downward from embarrassment. Tilting her chin up he spoke, "Mi, what do you say to spending an evening with me... um," he worked pretty hard to keep his internal cringing internal, "dancing... the night away." He finished lamely. He could feel his own cheeks burn.

Mimi's eyes widened and her lips parted into an 'O' of surprise. She had not been expecting that. She was momentarily delighted into believing that Matt – her Matt, had finally given into her wish of dancing! How romantic she thought with a ridiculous image of herself swooning at his feet. She blushed at the thought and then gradually, slowly, she remembered all the other dates he had set and was reminded of the long minutes of waiting.

Sucking on the inside of her cheek she refused to meet his smoldering eyes. "Are you sure you won't be caught up in traffic for that?" she heard him exhale quite loudly, it sounded frustrated. Why did _he_ think he had a right to be frustrated? The insufferable brat! Mimi continued stubbornly to focus on her meal alone.

"What type of excuse is that any not to go?" he said working on modulating his tone, "I had thought you were dying to go?"

Mimi pouted in her seat; she really did want to go really badly; even if he would most likely be late again. Although she knew how averse he was to the idea of dancing he was really making an effort. She could do the same for him. God, she loved this man. He was just too darn sweet to refuse. Giving the first genuine smile she grabbed his hand hauling him to his feet.

"Come Yamato dearest, we are off! This will be so romantic!"

Matt spluttered at Mimi's high squeal. Apparently she wanted to go _now. _He wasn't ready yet, he was a horrendous dancer, and would most likely end up squishing her feet. And Mimi knew this… so why would she want to go now? Counter to the fact that he was dressed in his jeans and loose fitting t-shirt and jacket, not to mention Mimi was in a dress that wasn't formal enough for her type of dancing.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "We aren't ready yet! I didn't mean now!"

Mimi gave Matt a stern look. _Don't you dare argue _was being projected from her eyes, so he shut his mouth. Grimly he allowed her to tug his arm to the car. He was hardly aware of her ongoing ramblings. "This will be so fun Matt. I am so glad your finally taking me – this is what normal couples do you know." It was rhetorical and she sounded slightly petulant, regardless of her cheery mood. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I hope you know this won't be the only time we do this right."

"I hope you know I'm a lousy dancer right?" Matt countered, "I'll most likely break your feet." Mimi stopped short. She had totally forgotten about that large fact. Way to dampen my mood Yamato, she thought broodingly. Matt reached for his keys while Mimi was momentarily stunned and beeped his car unlocked. Sitting inside he waited for Mimi to climb in. Looking at his side mirror, Mimi was standing at the bumper looking like a poor kitten that just got dowsed with water.

"What is it now, Mimi?" he asked through the rolled down window. Mimi started, seeming to come back to reality. "Well?" he called. Mimi puckered her lips clearly upset before childishly stomping her way to the passenger side. "What's the matter with you now?" he asked once she was strapped in.

"Nothing," she replied sourly. _Keep it easy_, she commanded herself. _You want to go dancing; you don't want to fight with him right now. He can't be that bad of a dancer… _Finally she gave him a big smile. "This is the first lesson."

"Lesson?" he echoed, uneasy butterflies settled in his stomach.

"Yep, _lessons_," she made sure to enunciate the "S" on the end. "You never know where dancing may come in handy. Besides you might actually find it fun – who knows?"

He sulked in his seat, "I know," muttering under his breath. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I was thinking we could go to Emerald City." She said, feeling the excitement bubble within her. She started bouncing in her seat. "It's such a beautiful restaurant, the perfect place for dancing."

Matt grimaced, more like beautifully expensive or the perfect robbery of his wallet. He sighed exasperated. "Mimi, that place is extremely expensive and we just ate. I'm pretty sure we need to buy a meal before they let us onto the dance floor. And we aren't dressed for the occasion."

Mimi frowned; here he was again trying to dampen her parade, whether consciously or not on his part she was beginning to become angry. She looked down and tugged at her dress, then raking her eyes over Matt's body. He _was_ right though, they weren't dressed formal enough for Emerald City. She couldn't help but pout in her seat, feeling her chest tighten. "Fine then. We can go another time."

Matt studied her expression for a moment before looking back to the road. He sighed resentfully to himself. He seemed to always be disappointing her these days, although she denied it, he knew he was upsetting her. He didn't say anything when he heard her exclaim, "Great! Now it's raining!" mulling over whether or not he should just take her another time or go someplace else. It was more than dancing… he knew that now. She only wanted to spend time together, dancing was just a plus in her book.

They really hadn't seen a lot of each other in the past month what with the new transition into the second semester of their freshman year of college, he frowned at that notion. Mimi was the type of girl that needed reminders a little more often than the average girl – but that's just it, Mimi wasn't an average girl.

Mimi was something extraordinary and _did_ have her insecurities no matter how much she would deny it. And knowing her insecurities were even there in the first place saddened him because knowing full well _he_ put them there. He ran a hand through his hair, chancing a glance at her again, seeing her shift uneasily in her seat. She was upset – that much of obvious. Reaching out he grabbed her hand that was twisting with her other, squeezing it to calm her and running his thumb in small circles letting her know he was there and aware.

Mimi stared at their hands wide eyed, hope swelling again. She looked up at him, eyes meeting and smiled, returning the gentle squeeze reassuring him in return. Moments later the car begun to lag, giving a spitting sound of resistance. What in the world?!

Matt pressed on the accelerator, shifting the gear stick – oh wait that wasn't going to help seeing as _he was out of gas!_ Well that sucks. He had forgotten in his haste to get to Mimi that he was nearly out of gas. The gas station was supposed to be his first stop once back in his car. He groaned out loud, repressing the curses wanting to break free (Mimi didn't approve of vulgar language). "This is just fantastic," he muttered, hearing the traffic behind him blare their horns. Better move the car… he had enough to give it a little kick over to the side of the highway.

"This is a disaster!" cried Mimi. Irritated, she watched all the cars pass by, not one of them stopped to ask if they needed any help at all. _No common courtesy at all, very uncharitable people, _she thought sullenly. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"No cell service." Matt murmured.

Apparently it can…

"What do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"Well, until the storm clears up, looks like we're stranded. Unless someone wants to stop and give us a lift back into the city?"

Mimi stared up at him alarmed. Was he kidding? Hitching a ride? She was not a hitch hiker… besides… she saw the movies, being picked up by a total stranger could be suicidal. Ever since her unintentional "hitch hiking" she'd been paranoid getting into stranger's cars. Not that anything bad happened; it still was an unpleasant experience.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed, absently rubbing at the side of her neck. Matt saw the action and tried not to smile. He'd forgotten about the time some nice stranger had given her a lift back home after school. He laughed once out loud before he could stop it. Mimi glared at him.

Matt shook his head, "Looks like we're stuck here for a while then."

"I can't believe you didn't get gas before you met up with me." Mimi said.

"I was trying to get to you on time. I didn't want you waiting any longer."

Mimi didn't answer and refused to look at him. She was angry again. If he didn't want to keep her waiting he should try arriving _on time._

Mimi fidgeted in her seat, unable to relax. Just what were they going to do for the next few hours anyway? The rain had become impossible to see through and it was cold. She couldn't help but feel as if loosing gas was completely random. She looked at Matt and he was staring out the window with a frown. What was he thinking now? "This is awful! What are we suppose to do in the mean time? And I'm cold."

Matt looked at her shivering arms and shrugged out of his jacket giving it to her. Mimi gratefully slid it on relishing in the warmth. The silence continued and like in the restaurant it made her anxious. Especially when he seemed to be so lost in thought – ignoring her completely – and… frowning; she guessed he was thinking something unpleasant.

"I think I might go outside and see if someone will help us." Matt said suddenly.

"Didn't we just go over this? Besides, it's raining – you'll catch a cold."

"Mimi, do you really want to sit out here?"

"No, but I don't want you going out there. So just wait here with me."

"I'll be just a minute." He said absently, already opening the door. Mimi yanked his arm back, but he was already out the door. Did he want to get sick? Was he looking for any way to annoy her? Sometimes it seemed like he went out of his way to get under her skin.

It was only a minute before Matt was jumping back into the car. Just as Mimi predicted – soaked to the bone. His hair was drenched down, dripping from the tips, and his tee-shirt as with his jeans were like a second layer of skin. His lips were quivering, trying to fight off the shivers that wanted to shake him. He looked longingly to his jacket that Mimi was currently wearing. Where was her own jacket in the first place? Working on appearing indifferent to the cold and wet he crossed his arms. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he did just pull an idiotic move, wishing he'd listened to Mimi. He gave her a grin, "Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

Mimi stared at him incredulously, "You said that already. And what in the world did you going out in that stupid weather accomplish, Yamato Ishida?"

Matt shrugged.

"Matt!" she exclaimed, "Just look at you! Be serious for a moment please! You're probably going to get sick now! Don't you ever listen to me? That was stupid you know – the car won't work without gas and that means no heater -- now you're going to freeze!"

Matt looked bored, although he was quite the opposite. He was greatly embarrassed, and so he resorted to teasing. "You could always help me warm up," raising his eyebrows suggestively, "Some nice snuggling body heat in the back seat. Maybe more than just a snuggle…" Innocence shinned on his face and Mimi flushed. Just what kind of girl did he take her for? "I'd be wrong of me to take advantage of you in your current state." She replied dryly.

Mimi eyed him up and down pressing her lips in thought. "Alright Ishida, it's your lucky day. Get back there." Mimi suppressed her laughter at his expression. "Just do it will you? It's not like we haven't done this before…"

"True… but…" his moment of coldness seemed to vanish, "_the car?"_ Not that he minded – at all, but it didn't seem like Mimi.

Mimi rolled her eyes, punching him in the shoulder. "Yamato, would you please get your dirty mind away from that road, because that's not what I'm talking about. Just strip down to your boxers and wait for me in the back seat."

A grin slowly made its way on his face. If she wasn't talking about what he was more than willing to do right now – she sure gave the wrong impressions. Well if she wanted him near naked, why deny what the lady wanted? His grin replaced with a smirk before he jumped in the back seat, striping down only to his boxers; his clothes discarded on the floor.

_Oh!_ Well isn't that just freaking freezing! A shudder rippled his way through out his body from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes, teeth chattering. The car was drafty and he was still shiny with the rain on his body. He didn't feel too manly at this moment, embarrassment breaking through again. Glancing up at the car ceiling, he didn't watch when Mimi climbed back to join him.

"Come on Matt, don't be shy. Now lay down." Without answering he complied and Mimi still sitting on the edge of the seat looked him up and down, smiling to herself. God, this man was beautiful. She caught his eye and blushed at getting caught. "Well, aren't you supposed to be wearing a little less clothing too?" he smirked.

"I don't think that would be best." She had only removed his jacket, and was draping it over his chest before she squished herself into his side. Mimi flinched at his cold touch but held him tighter when he did the same. He shifted so they were on their sides, giving her more room.

Matt sighed in to her hair, holding her closer. She was very warm and smelled like strawberries. Her breath was hot on his chest. Their legs tangled together, his eyes closing in contentment. They should have more moments like this...

"You're like an ice cube." Mimi murmured against his skin.

"Hmm,"

It was a long while that the silence stretched, and Matt almost gave into sleep when Mimi finally spoke softly. "You know Matt, I've decided we don't have to go dancing anymore."

Matt resisted a smile; well was that so? He couldn't help but reply sarcastically. "Oh, really? Well I had only figured since we were stranded on the highway, heat deprived, and me in my underwear that'd we'd still be going the second we were saved."

Mimi glared into his skin and pinched his arm earning a "ouch" protest. Well serves him right. Must he always be so sarcastic? It wasn't a very redeeming quality. That wasn't even what she meant, "Matt I didn't mean only tonight. I meant we don't have to go anymore, as in _at all_, maybe even ever."

_That _didn't sound very much like Mimi. When she wanted something she didn't just give up, she fought for it or rather guilted him into it. "Why do you say that? You really wanted to go."

"Yes, but I understand that you don't like it. So I just figured why do something unless it would be fun for the both of us."

Matt winced at her tone and words. She was certainly upset, something she was trying with all her might to hide. But he had been with her for so long to detect the subtle hint of hurt laced with her words. He squeezed her closer to him. The normal Mimi could be far too emotional at times and be more than willing express it, but over the years she had been better at disguising it from to anyone – but him. On some level he knew he screwed up big time for her to give up dancing completely.

"You don't have to say that. I told you we'd go another day…"

"No, no. You don't have to do something you don't want to do." She mumbled, hiding her face in his chest. She very much wanted to go dancing, but it no longer was important what they were doing so long as they were together, that much was good enough for her. "Matt, I just want to spend time with you. I don't care what we're doing. I don't know if you realized, but we haven't really seen each other that much over the past month."

Matt _had _realized… only just now. And it saddened him to know that there was a reason why he seemed to feel absolute rightness of the moment as he held her – because he hadn't done it for a whole month and because they had been drifting, he hadn't truly paid any attention about that fact for an entire month.

It just about near broke his heart to hear that his Mimi had felt as if he was out of reach, that she had been feeling that way for a month and he had just been sitting idly by totally and completely oblivious.

"I don't know what you're up to anymore. I hate to admit this but wondered if you were beginning to get bored with me…" Mimi choked up at the end, squeezing her eyes shut from the irrational tears. Completely ridiculous that she was crying! She took in a shuddering breath trying to calm herself, hoping Matt didn't know she was crying. Even she couldn't explain why…

It was like cold icy whip struck him to the core. _Wondering if he was bored with her?_ The very idea was utterly and completely absurd! Sure they were drifting – that fact alone was painful, but for her think he would stray for another? For her to lose her faith in him was just unbearable. He couldn't even be angry with her for doubting his love (and he most certainly did love her) because as he had this same revelation earlier… _he was the one putting those thoughts there_ – no matter how fully ridiculous!

And oh God, she was crying! He could feel the wetness on his skin and the gentle trembles from her body trying in vain to hide her sniffles and cries. "Mimi," he whispered quietly, it was hard to speak.

It was a moment before she replied with a husky, "Yes?" her voice still swimming with tears. Matt turned her so she was forced to look up. "I'm sorry." That just had to be the worst opening line ever.

"For what?" Mimi asked, looking confused. She tried to look away again but Matt softly grabbed her chin with his thumb and index forcing her to look at him. He didn't want her hiding; she'd already done enough of that.

"I'm sorry if you've felt that I've been out of reach or that you couldn't talk to me." Matt gave her a stern look at the sign of protest, "But, Mimi… for you to think I don't love you like I used to anymore, now that's just impossible."

Mimi sat up quickly, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. "Matt I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you. I shouldn't be accusing you of anything."

"No, no. It isn't fair to_ you_. I know I haven't been around very much and I don't ever want you to feel as if I'd want something other than you." Mimi smiled a sad smile at him. "I haven't been a very good boyfriend if I've put those doubts in your mind. I never want you to feel isolated, Mimi. I may not always be on time but I _will be there. _And you're right, it doesn't matter what we're doing so long as we're together. The point is, it should be fun because solely on the fact that we _are _together."

Matt sat up, grabbing her hand. She still looked doubtful and that hurt him. Had he really neglected her so much that she couldn't believe what he was saying without having apprehension? "Mimi I'm serious here. I'm–"

Mimi placed her hand over his mouth, he sounded so distressed she couldn't listen. "Matt I believe you." Matt searched her eyes, but they were still shimmering. She wasn't 100% convinced…

Matt removed her hand, bringing his own to stroke her face. "Mimi, I am more than sorry for making you feel this way – for so long too! And not even realizing it! I know it's not about the dancing, but it's something you love and I want to do it."

Mimi shook her head, "No, you don't"

"Yes I do, because I'll be with you. And I will make an effort to make it on time to all of our dates."

"Matt…" she trailed off quietly.

She was still doubting him… something seemed to flare in Matt's body, reflecting in his eyes. A feeling consumed him that he couldn't quite explain or care to want to; only that a feeling of rightness and belonging overwhelmed him. Something stronger than he was or Mimi sparked a new confidence he had never had. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Mimi's doubt in him gave him a newfound inspiration or just because out of nowhere this feeling of love grew stronger because of the will to prove himself. He blurted words that even he never would have thought of saying at least for another few long years, but his heart and mind told him he was ready and it was right.

"Mimi, marry me."

Mimi did a double take, her eyes popping wide. Had she heard him right? He couldn't possibly be serious! She repeated the words over in her head in hopes of making sense of them. Looking at his face told her he was more than serious; he was as passionate as his eyes were intense. She looked away chewing on her lower lip. _Mimi, marry me._ That seemed _very _uncharacteristic of him. Why would he want to get married now? He didn't even_ ask_ her, it sounded more of a demand? Her initial pleasure at the words were doused at the irrationality of the moment.

Her throat was dry, "What?"

"Marry me Mimi." He repeated, grabbing her hand. He wasn't even dissuaded that she was obviously on the bridge of saying 'No' and thinking him crazy. "I am serious here, Mimi. I want you to marry me. I want you to be a Ishida. I've never been more sure of anything."

Mimi gave a bubble of a laugh… _I want you to be a Ishida…_ Oh wow. Yes she had dreamed of the day she could be Mimi Ishida, but _right now? _They weren't even in a good place in their relationship and he wanted to get _married? _God, she hated being the rational one at a moment like this especially since this was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life.

"Matt I don't think you know what you're asking right now… I mean _marriage?_ I love you and everything, but I don't think we're in a good place for marriage right now, and I mean that in our relationship itself or financially – and what about school? Not to mention we're too young."

"Mimi, you could find many reasons why you don't want to get married right now, even in the future I think you could. But I think we're ready. As for school that's no big deal, financially – we'll make it work, and for we're too young? That just makes it better, and we're not that young as you might see it. I'm twenty your nineteen? So what?"

Mimi was trying to hide a smile. "Matt, your arguments aren't exactly helping your case right now."

Matt sighed agitated. "I don't see myself with anyone else in the next five years." His jaw flexed at his reciprocated question, "Do you?"

Mimi blushed, looking away. This was all too much. "No, but –"

"Then what's the problem? Mimi I love you, and I want you – forever." His own faced blushed at his words.

"Matt…" she hesitated, her answer on the tip of her tongue. Her resistance was crumbling. "I… well…"

"Mimi say yes."

"Do you really think marriage will help our relationship right now? Because I don't. Matt, this is very strange that I have to be the rational one while your pushing for marriage." She grinned at him.

"Mimi it's not about whether or not it will help, it's about that I love you, and this just feels right somehow… and yes I do see the irony." Matt laughed a little, stroking her cheek.

Mimi blew out a long breath, wringing her fingers. Oh God, she wanted to say "yes," but it seemed irrational… but he thought it would work, quite fervently he did. As long as she was with him she felt as if she could do anything. The fact that only a moment ago she was doubting him and their relationship seem insignificant and unimportant – but it was! But God, she really did love this man and he seemed so sure… Mimi chewed on her lower lip then her eyes wandered over his body. Well wasn't this just the most romantic proposal in history, she thought wryly.

"Matt I love you dearly, but this would be more convincing if you weren't in nothing but your underwear."

Matt for the first time seemed to only discover or rather remember that he was still in his boxers. He laughed loudly, shaking his head. He didn't think it possible but he seemed to continue to make an ass out of himself even more. His faced painted pink from embarrassment, he blew out a breath, "I know this isn't how you envisioned the day I would propose to you. It's hardly romantic – I realize that. I mean – stranded out in the middle of the highway, a storm going on outside making the atmosphere dreary. In the back seat of my stupidly picked Volvo, and to top it off me near naked and no ring! As for you being a romantic, as I said this is hardly romantic. So I need to apologize for that as well. But it _is_ _me_ Mimi, would you expect anything else?"

Mimi shook with laughter. No, this wasn't how she envisioned this night but she had wanted it to be a surprise and something unclichéd. And in her book this proposal was just about the biggest mess, _but_ it was totally and utterly Matt and it came from his heart. That was more than romantic or fascinating to her. "You're such a dork. But you're my dork, and that's why I love you."

Matt gazed lovingly into her eyes, hope swelling within. "Mimi will you marry me?" he asked for the final time.

Mimi stared right back, smiling just a little before pouncing on him, hugging him until he couldn't breathe. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Matt's heart exerted a new feeling of pride and happiness that was unimaginable to him. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her closer and grinning into her shoulder. He didn't know such love could exist, especially in that moment.

Mimi turned her head and kissed his temple, "I love you." She murmured. Her hold on him tightened pressing another kiss to his cheek. Now over the thought of marriage being irrational at their stage she could relish in the moment, feeling the sweetness of a new beginning.

Matt pulled back so he could see her face, "I love you too."

Mimi grinned, "Well that's good to know." Matt laughed then looked down at himself; he moved to slip his jacket on, conveying at least some decency.

Mimi felt giddy, high in spirits as she bounced up and down in her seat. Mimi still held his hands leaning forward as if to tell a secret. Her face was cutely animated with joy, "Matt.... We're getting married."

Matt nodded his head grinning, "I know."

"Matt – we're engaged!"

"I remember, I was there after all." He replied amused.

"Matt, I now have to introduce you as my _fiancé._"

"Exciting isn't it? I have to do the same thing." Matt poked her in the ribs, causing her to pull away and giggle.

"Matt, I am going to have to start signing my name as _Mrs._ Mimi_ Ishida_._" _Mimi sighed happily, completely blissed out. Could life get any better? Marring the man of your dreams?

Matt hugged her to his body again. "I like the sound of that."

Mimi smiled, caressing his face before leaning in to kiss his lips sweetly and fully. He responded my brining his hand to her neck, replying soft at first before deepening the kiss. They broke away, forehead resting against each other, both working on controlling their heavy breaths and frantic heart beats.

Mimi gave one last quick peck before looking outside. "The storm has cleared up. Maybe we have cell service now?"

Matt reached into his jacket pulling his cell phone out. He sighed in relief when he saw _Reconnected. _Dialing Tai's number, he grinned at Mimi, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger as he waited for Tai to answer.

"You know, it looks as if I'm going to learn how to dance anyway." He said in good humor.

"I'll bet you'll just hate that."

"I'll take it in stride. We have to look good if we're going to be spinning around in front of people."

"Oh yes, we can't have you looking like a fool on our wedding day." Mimi laughed kissing him again. She stopped short when she heard Tai on the other line.

Unable to contain her excitement she shouted "Tai! Matt and I are engaged!" Mimi gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth. She wasn't sure if they were supposed to tell anyone yet, or at least get the gang all together and tell them gracefully.

There was silence on the other end before an exploded _"What!" _resounded. Other squeals of happiness rang through the phone, apparently Tai wasn't home alone.

"Hey Tai, before you have another stroke, I need you to come pick us up on Highway 49. We're stranded out here with no gas."

"You can't just spring something like that on someone then ask for a _ride!_" Tai shouted.

"Mimi! I can't believe this!" Sora said, sounding happy but unsure all the same. "How did this happen?" she demanded anxiously.

Matt and Mimi shared a knowing look before answering. "It's actually a pretty short story – it just sort of happened." Mimi said.

"Oh, and could you bring me an extra pair of pants and shirt?" Matt said, kicking at his wet clothes lying on the floor.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Sora cried.

"No, no! I'm not pregnant!"

"Then how did this happen?" Sora challenged.

"It was just a very spontaneous moment is all. But very right, it's right for us." Matt answered calmly. He looked to Mimi squeezing her hand. It couldn't be any more right, he thought.

Tai snorted in the background and both Mimi and Matt could hear a muffled _"She's knocked up."_

"Mimi, everything around you seems to be happening _spontaneously._" Sora said worriedly. Unbelieving that her friend would go into marriage at the age of nineteen unless it was necessary.

"Can't two people who are in love get married without there being baby on the way? You know what forget it, just come pick us up!" Matt, was beginning to get annoyed, Tai was always one for assuming the worst. He ran a hand through his hair feeling agitated.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there."

Mimi smiled at Matt pulling his hand out of his hair. Yes Tai could be annoying, that didn't mean he was worth ripping your hair out (most of the time).

"Those stupid kids were looking for spontaneity – now she's knocked up." Tai's voice was abruptly shut off.

Matt shook his head. Stupid Tai could be such an idiot at times. "Forget him Matt. Tai and Sora aren't mature enough to understand the depth of us." Mimi grinned, unbelieving that she actually had a chance mentioning Sora – even Tai immature.

"You've got that right." He muttered before claiming her lips a heart searing kiss. So as it turns out, January 17th had begun in that same circle that had Mimi Tachikawa claiming this as the worst day of her life. But with a turn of events, January 17th flipped over into the most wonderful day Mimi Tachikawa had witnessed in her life. Or rather she meant to say _Mrs. Mimi Ishida._

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that's the first installmetn to _**Down** **On One Knee.**_ The only thing that's really different from the actual proposal was my friends and I are not in college, we're still in highschool. She's only seventeen, but turns eighteen this May then graduates this June. I just happened to also be the person they called for help when they were stranded out on the high way - and yes I did think she was pregnate! Honestly I find it completely ridiculous that she plans on getting married straight out of high school - the both of them. But whatever, my words can't change thier minds. The crazy knuckle heads are love drunk (love that song)!. But whatever, I wish them all the best.

The next chapter should be up in a week. It's titled **_Nervous Wreck._** So as you can tell Matt's going to have a heck of a time spitting it out to Mimi.

**Reviews will be loved and appreciated!!!**


	2. Nervous Wreck

**A/N: **Just quickly I wanted to give many Thank Yous' to the only three people who reviewed this story so far. So Chris **(MimixIshidax)** you are amazing - your way to good to me! Love to you girl! Next **NightPixie** (I love your username) and I'm happy for your review, and **Pink-Strawberries,** thanks for taking the time to write a review, your all so nice! So thank you to you three again.

_You are cordially invited to the prologue/preamble of any wedding – the proposal!_

**Down On One Knee: Part 2/8: **

**_Nervous Wreck_**

* * *

Was the restaurant suddenly becoming smaller? Because it sure looked like the walls were going to squeeze the life out of him. Did it abruptly feel like he was sitting in a blazing oven? Because it sure as hell – no pun intended – felt like it. Matt tugged at his collar and tie, hoping it would no longer feel like he was suffocating. He felt like he was declaring his love for the girl of his dreams unsure if she would accept him or reject him. Considering his character that _was _a nerve racking decision! Only he'd already been there and done that and luckily the girl had responded more than quite well. This was a whole different matter entirely.

Matt glanced at his cell phone, checking the time. She was late, as usual. He just wished that of all nights she would have decided to _try_ and make an effort to arrive on time. He didn't know how much longer he could wait without losing his nerve… or bolting for the door.

A few of the other surrounding guests glanced at Matt strangely when he began muttering under his breath, some trying to catch what he was saying. Matt remained unobservant to the stares, only rehearsing his speech that he'd already practiced over one hundred times. He cringed, that only made the butterflies worse. Taking a sip of water he looked to where Mimi was supposed to be walking in.

It wasn't suppose to be this hard, he thought frustrated. At least it shouldn't be this hard _anymore. _Only Mimi was a classy girl. She liked things big, expensive, one of a kind. She was probably expecting some over the top, extravagant proposal. Well technically she shouldn't be expecting anything tonight – it was a surprise. Not to forget she was dreadfully romantic.

Matt went through the speech in his head again, wincing at the humility of his stutters he was sure to come when he actually had to voice them aloud… _to _her. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her come to his side and press a quick kiss to his cheek before sitting down across from him. God it was embarrassing being himself tonight. His ego was taking a huge punch and she didn't even know it - yet.

"Sorry I'm late." Mimi said, giving him a bright smile.

"No, no –" flustered, he cleared his throat, annoyed to hear his hoarse voice crack, "its fine, you're here now. You look beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you Matt. You're looking pretty handsome yourself."

"Yes, thanks… _anyway _there's something I wanted to ask you tonight." He paused looking up in her eyes, the butterflies fluttering wilder. His eyes widened just a smidge when he saw her knowing smile and twinkling eyes. Matt's stomach muscles tightened uneasily and he shyly looked away. "But first let's order…" Matt muttered a quiet curse for losing his nerve. Mimi smiled gently before agreeing, secretly understanding his dilemma.

When the food came the silence was still wrapped around them and Matt was getting more nervous, wondering why Mimi was so quiet – it wasn't like her.… She barely even looked at him. Throwing quick little glances at her face it made him anxious to see her circling her spoon in her soup with a serene expression and a small smile playing around the corners of her lips. He didn't understand that expression.

Matt fumbled for his napkin resting it on his lap as he mulled things over. He suspected she knew something, – something of tonight. Why wasn't she saying anything then? He looked up when he heard her begin humming to herself with a dreamy look on her face as she continued to stir her soup. Suddenly things became clear; he's seen many women with this same face before. Matt laughed out loud, but it sounded strangled – she knew! Oh God, she knew!

Mimi looked up, startled and frowned concerned at his odd behavior. His hands were covering his face and he was slouched in his chair. Mimi grinned before making herself focus. "Matt what's the matter with you? Are you feeling sick?"

Matt tensed before letting his hands slide down his face slowly. His face was a light shade of red and he stared back feeling very self-conscious. "No, I'm fine." He replied stiffly. Mimi smiled sweetly before going back to sipping her soup.

Matt watched her warily and she continued to "seem" absorbed in her soup. He had a feeling she was only _acting_ as if she didn't have any idea of the true meaning behind this night. He didn't really appreciate that, but he couldn't be sure.

"Mimi what's on your mind right now?"

Mimi jumped a bit at the sound of his voice then looked down at her lap sheepishly. "Well nothing much. I'm just thinking about dinner right now and… us…" She smiled shyly and ducked her head again.

Matt spoke slowly, his heart rate picking up, "And those thoughts are what have you looking all… swoony?"

Mimi laughed, "What? _Swoony?_ Is that what I look like?" she laughed again, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was making that face, I'm not thinking anything important. But anyway Matt, before you decide to order, you wanted to _tell" – _she strayed from the word _'ask'_ – "me something? It seemed important to you." She smiled and looked at him under her long lashes, waiting.

Oh God, I knew I put this off for too long, thought Matt. His mind was frantic, but on the outside he appeared cool – at least he hoped. This wasn't as easy as other men made it seem, he thought sourly. He stared at her eyes and sucked in a breath. She was absolutely mesmerizing and it wasn't fair that even though he knew how beautiful and innocent she was, he still couldn't be more than nervous asking her to be a Ishida or even telling her he loved her on a daily bases. He didn't like talking about his feelings or even showing them, yet she stayed with him. God he loved this girl, he should at least give her the proper proposal.

Be a man Ishida! Swiftly he grabbed her hand, holding it gently.

"Mimi, there was something I've been meaning to ask you tonight."

Mimi's eyes widened in surprise before excitement shinned. "Yes?"

"I did say you looked beautiful tonight didn't I?"

Mimi grinned nodding her head, then waved her hand dismissively encouraging him to continue.

Matt frowned before digging inside his mind, trying to remember what he'd been planning to say. He was only getting bits of pieces, panicing that he's forgot most of his speech. The nerves and butterflies picked up again only ten times stronger, only now he was feeling nauseous. His words tripped over his tongue and he internally cursed himself for being such a wimp.

There was no way he was going to get this speech out while looking at her – at least until he asked the most important four words anyway. "Okay then. It's just that we've been together for a while now, and I think we're ready to…" Matt paused bewildered at hearing her echoed whispers. His hand around her's tensed and his posture stiffened defensively. She wasn't even looking at him! She was staring at their hands! And she was grinning and nodding her head! And it wasn't any normal placement where the girl _finally _started to catch on. Matt didn't like this; it was as if she were feeding him his lines for a movie!

What the hell?

Mimi looked up casting her well known doe-eyed expression upon his judging face. A giggle escaped before she could stop it, managing to look sheepish. She knew her act was up now. He continued to stare her down as if he was trying to dissect out a science experiment – she didn't like that look.

"What the hell are you doing Mimi?"

Mimi scowled, "Matt, language."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but seriously what are you doing? Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! How do you know what I'm going to be saying? And I don't mean just because you finally know what the topic is. How do you know the _exact_ words? Did Tai get to you?" Matt ran a hand through his hair from frustrated embarrassment.

Mimi gave a grim smile, "No, Tai didn't get to me. I've known what you've wanted to ask for the last hour."

Matt frowned disappointed, "I figured as much."

Mimi gave an encouraging smile, "But you were doing so well. Do go on – ask me."

"The moment's ruined."

Mimi stared at him, her eyes saddening. Not because he wasn't going to ask tonight but because she had been immature and handled his nerves like a game. It was obviously hard on him to say these things…

"My speech wasn't all that romantic anyway…"

The guilt went into spiral mode.

"Oh no Matt! I'm sure it was! Anything that comes from you, I love." She reached across the table to hold his hand. Matt was beyond humiliated and far past reregistering anything but his bruised ego. Mimi sure knew how to put a guy out...

"Am I really that predictable when it comes to love and romance? Because I can't help it if I'm not every other sap out there."

Mimi resisted a smile. No he was most certainly not a _sap. _He was just the opposite. Matt and the words romantic together were like putting sheep and wolves together – they just didn't mix right.

"No Matt you're not really "predictable," you're just…" Mimi scraped her brain, what's the word she was looking for?

"Boring, played-out, too serious, unromantic, a stiff?" Matt supplied broodingly.

Mimi's eyes winded, surprised. "No! No, you're not any of those things!"

Was she serious? Matt gave her a condescending look making Mimi glare in return, "You're _not."_ She shouted, exasperated that she was even having this conversation with him. She quieted her voice after receiving a few glares from the surrounding guests. Leaning closer to him she said, "You're perfect the way you are. You might be a little too serious more than necessary at times, but you're not boring or played-out and especially not a stiff."

Matt stared at her, feeling touched that she thought him "perfect." A fact he knew he was far from. "You forgot unromantic."

Mimi shrugged as if that was a minor detail that didn't matter. Matt once again took the wrong road and became defensive, causing Mimi to laugh, "I'm only kidding Matt. I think for a moment I just forgot how serious you are. You _are _romantic – in your own way."

"In my own way…" Matt echoed bitterly.

"Yes - your own way. Who cares if you're not some cheesy clichéd guy who buys his girl flowers for no occasion or tells her she's gorgeous every day. And who cares if you don't take me out dancing just to hold me close or if you're not spouting poetry."

Matt's eyes narrowed suspicious and defensive (always on the defense) "Are you trying to tell me something Mimi."

"What? No!"

"That's everything you like. You like guys like that!"

"Well… sure. But–"

"And I'm not like that!"

"Matt would you let me talk." She rolled her eyes, getting frustrated. She didn't like the way this night turned out. "Look Matt, you're not exactly Prince Charming I'll admit that, but I like you the way you are. And I think I probably would get bored if you _were_ like that. You keep me on my toes, Matt."

"We're complete opposites," Matt declared.

"Opposites attract," Mimi countered with a smile just for him. Matt relented just a bit and smiled back, chuckling to himself.

"But when you _actually do_ those things, it's really special. I never know when you're going to send me flowers or take me out. It's always a wonderful surprise and you make me feel loved when you tell me I'm beautiful or you love me. And that's what makes it even more special. Like I said you keep me on my toes. I don't need some totally fairytale guy." Mimi stared at him evenly throughout her speech watching his reactions. His eyes lightened considerably and his tensed arms uncrossed, his face softened. He seemed to be giving up.

"Well, I _do_ love you."

"Are you going to ask me now?"

Matt couldn't help but blanch. He still wanted to ask her but she totally killed the mood, or maybe it was him? He couldn't remember, but he didn't want to ask on the sole purpose of she _knew _what he was asking. He knew he was being petty but he couldn't care. But then again she did keep pressing him to ask…

"Will you say 'yes?'"

"'Yes' to what?" she asked innocently.

Matt rolled his eyes, "You know what."

"I'm sorry Matt. I don't know what you mean. You haven't asked me yet."

For some reason the butterflies began fluttering again, only much stronger than earlier. And somewhere in his mind he knew what he had to do. Taking a convulsing breath, he stood up and took Mimi's hand. With his heart hammering in his ears and his mouth dry he got down on one knee. Mimi's gasp was audible as she placed her hand over her mouth.

His earlier thoughts escalated to the reminder that she wanted this – that _he_ wanted this. Because he did! He wanted to give her a proposal she would remember and cherish – something they_ both_ would. If he was being perfectly honest it was already memorable.

Gathering the courage he looked up at her through his incredibly long lashes, his eyes soft, but somehow still radiating. He wanted to do this right, "Mimi I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives together telling you." And always the modest he glanced down at his next words, "I love you with every ounce in me and I want to you by my side." Hastily he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black, velvet box revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. His eyes were wide and piercing with expectation, "Will you marry me?"

Mimi stared on too stunned for words. Her heart swelled with more love than she thought possible, her eyes watered, spilling over. Her smile was elation to no end. The things Matt would do for her… giving a sobbed laugh she muttered a watery "Yes," before jumping into his arms.

"I told you, you were perfect!" Mimi said into his chest.

"Not really, but thank you." Matt said, holding her tighter.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel as if the end was way too cheesy (such as Mimi's response)? If anything was confusing do tell me!

Next chapter up in one week is titled _**Girl's Request.**_ So be on the look out!

So I got a respectable amount of alerts and favorites but you couldn't leave me a review? :( Of course secluding the three I mentioned at the top.

**Reviews will be greatly loved and appreciated!!!**


	3. Over The Top

**A/N:** Sooooooo sorry for the delay!!! NO LIE. School is riding me hard and I had to buckle down! Ugh... I hate school.... But anyway please enjoy the next installment of _Down On One Knee! _This is a soft song-fic, meaning I did happen to incorporate a song, but only a few lines and verses - not the whole thing. Not my usual prefered writing style, but I thought it would work perfectly for my proposal idea.

_**Disclaimer: **_I in no way own or intend to take credit for the song (Today Was A Fairytale) used in this fic. All rights belong to Taylor Swift and her crew. xD.......... Or the characters either....

**Warnings:** Completely corny and cheesy and maybe even a little stupid! Plus one curse word....

_You are cordially invited to the prologue/preamble of any wedding – the proposal!_

**Down On One Knee: Part 3/8: **

_**Over-The-Top**_

* * *

"Okay we're almost there! Just one more step. Whoa – watch your step, there's a curb." Mimi Tachikawa pushed the blindfolded Matt Ishida a few more steps and grabbed his hand for support when his balance stumbled a bit, all the while holding back her giggles.

"Mimi where in the world are you taking me? And stop laughing at me!" His hand gripped hers tighter when he felt himself stumble.

"I'm sorry, Matt. But you look so silly right now." Her chuckles escaped her and she pressed her lips together in restraint.

"Are we there yet?" Matt asked.

"Yes!" Mimi yanked at Matt's arms, pulling him to a stop. "Alright, here we are–" she pushed him down into a metal chair that had Matt frantically waving his arms around. He was no fan of having his vision pitch black and then being pushed into who knows were. "Sit down and stop squirming, Matt!" Mimi's voice had never lost its excitement despite Matt's uncooperativeness.

"_Mimi…." _his tone was breaching on a whine.

"Hush now and just sit here. I have a very special surprise for you that you're going to love."

"So you're saying all this crap will be worth it?" Matt's voice was sarcastic, and then followed by a loud "OW!" He rubbed his head with a deep grimace. "Did you have to hit me?"

Mimi pursed her lips in annoyance, "Matt Ishida if you still think this is _'crap'_ afterwards – you're a dead man."

Matt repressed a smile. He always found her threats a tad funny. "Okay, you're right – I'm sorry. If you're going to this many lengths it must be amazing."

Mimi laughed happily, "Oh when have I ever not been amazing?"

Matt chuckled back and got comfy in his chair as he listened to her walk off. "Now just sit there, I'll I get in the right position. I'll tell you when you can remove the blindfold."

Matt exhaled, anticipation finally hitting him. Whatever it was, it was obviously a big deal. A loud commotion came to his attention…. It sounded as if a crowed was gathering. Matt tensed at once, impartial to that noise. _Why was there a crowd? _What need was there for there to be an audience? He couldn't think of a time other than this moment that he really hated surprises and having his vision stripped of him. There was a deep edge in his voice, "Mimi, what's going on?"

A guitar finally sounded around him followed by a happy melody he'd never heard before. The tune engulfed him and his senses stood on end. _The suspense was killing him! _

"Okay, Matt you can take off the blindfold."

It wasn't a second more after the words left her mouth that he ripped off the piece of cloth to be rewarded with the bright sun in his eyes and a miniature stage right in the middle of the usually busy road of downtown Odaiba. And there stood his Mimi right in center stage with a microphone in front of her grinning lips.

Matt stared on more than confused…. _What the?_

Matt had heard her sing many times before, but this time was different – he could feel it in his gut. There was most definitely an ulterior motive behind all this and he wasn't completely sure if he was going to like it or not. His eyes took a quick glance around him and there was that crowd he had heard a moment ago. Unlike him they all looked happy and excited. His focus was brought back to Mimi as her mouth opened and the first words poured out like a dosage of sugar.

"_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale…."_

Mimi pulled the mic out of it's stand and quickly made her way down to, Matt. Her steps were bouncy and happy. Her eyes locked with his and she easily read his confusion, but only gave him a wink and let the confidence of her voice lead her. The crowd was clapping and shouting their applause, but nothing was on Mimi's mind, but Matt and the feeling the words meant to her. She reached him and let the words play with her body, and as she sang she did a quick twirl, allowing her dress to fan around her before she fell into Matt's lap.

"_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt…"_

Mimi grinned to Matt's startled face, and teasingly tapped him on the nose and yanked at his t-shirt before getting back up. She continued to sing her song just for him, allowing him to hear her words and take them to heart. This was her home and she was having the time of her life. The music flowed with her voice and she danced around him fully aware that the big finally was quickly approaching. There was a moment of butterflies but she quickly pushed them away.

As she sang her next line, just as she planned five dancers appeared and they came from behind stage performing their jumps and twirls following her lead, earning a rush of applause from the street crowd. Mimi couldn't help but laugh a bit through her song from the look on Matt's face.

Matt was greatly shocked and breaching the point of embarrassed. Still having no clue to what was the greater point to all of this; he sank in his chair, trying to avoid the hired dances that were currently circling him. Granted he was flattered that Mimi would take the time to write him this song….. But must she perform it like this? His face felt like it was a blushing fire. Matt cringed as one of the dancers touched his shoulder to get his attention. Mimi just _loved _making him uncomfortable!

But the dancers soon took their leave back up on stage and Matt recognized the song coming to a closing. Mimi's voice became more pronounced and grand. Her body swayed to the music, her eyes closed. Matt paid close attention to her words and as she sang her last note he was shocked back into his chair with a loud _BANG_! His hand clutching where his heart should be.

"_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
fell in love when I saw you standing there  
it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale  
it must have been the way  
today was a fairytale."_

Matt cursed allowed, "God damn!" he couldn't help it! The stage exploded with sparklers and confetti everywhere! Streamers were flying in the air and balloons were floating up into the sky. His bulging eyes followed the trails of the balloons, and his eyes zeroed in on a very large – very pink _blimp _soaring right overhead. He stood to get a better look.

"Oh God…." Matt's stomach twisted in fear or rather something unpleasant. That couldn't be…. His throat became starch dry and he felt sick. The feeling of butterflies raged a tremendous fight in the pit of his stomach and he had to sit down.

This all suddenly became clear. This all finally made sense. Of course Mimi would do things big. She _always_ had to be over the top and dramatic. Mellow and simple weren't in her vocabulary. And of course since she knew he would never do something this spectacular or amazingly _over the top_ she would have to do it herself. Because Mimi _always_ gets what she wants…. Matt gapped at the banner trailing behind the pink blimp.

"_Oh God!" _Matt repeated in astonishment.

Matt was having a hard time comprehending. His face went straight from dead pale to blazing fire. This was_ so _humiliating….. Oh Mimi – _why!_

"_**Matt Ishida, will you marry me?"**_

"Okay, Matt Ishida!" Mimi's voice rang in Matt's ears and he slowly turned his head away from the banner to face the girl he was supposedly in love with. His eyes were wary and brimming with clear embarrassment.

Mimi paid no mind, but happily skipped down the steps of the stage, right to Matt's side and stuck the mic right underneath Matt's nose. "What's your answer, darling?" Her eyes held a hint of teasing Matt didn't miss but also shinned genuine curiosity.

Matt shoved the mic away and glared at her. _Was she serious? _It was hard to speak, "Mimi…"

The crowd began cheering "Yes, yes, yes!" and Mimi grinned her appreciation towards them. Matt watched her incredulously. He still couldn't grasp it – _was she freaking serious!?_

Mimi looked back to Matt and her grin slowly slipped away. A dash of uncertainty etched her features. Why was he taking so long to say 'yes?' She brought the mic to her lips, "Would this have gone by better if I had a ring?"

"Oh God, no." he murmured himself. But of course! She had done it! Mimi reached into her dress pocket pulling out a shiny new silver circlet; otherwise known as a wedding band. His heart sank.

"And maybe if I had got down on one knee?" Mimi added with a small smirk.

Matt stared on in horror.

"Okay, now that all the steps are in full action…. Yamato Ishida, will you marry me?" she fluttered her long eyelashes delicately and looked up at him with love and sincerity.

Matt was at a loss for words. What could he say? She had a lot riding on this answer…. But every 'step' she took, he felt like less of a man. God, she just loved to steal his thunder. He blew out a breath and pressed his hand against his flaming cheeks. "Mimi…."

"Oh no…" her voiced sounded washed out, "That _'Mimi'_ doesn't sound very good…."

Matt groaned, "Mimi will you please stop speaking into that microphone!" he pulled it away from her and sat it down on the chair. Taking her hands into his own, he captured her wondering eyes with his own. "Was this all necessary?"

Mimi stared on confused and hurt, "You didn't like my song?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant…. I loved it! It was beautiful…" he lowered his voice after remembering they had an audience.

"Then how come your delaying your answer?" her eyes widened in fear, "Are you saying _no_?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying….. Um…." Matt looked around at the prying eyes, glaring at a few of them. He pulled her close, looking her right in her dazzling eyes. Gently he cupped the side of her face and her eyes searched his face for answers. Slowly and softly he bent his head down for a sweet and chaste kiss. Matt pulled back, resting his cheek against her own and whispered gently into her ear, "Yes."

Mimi pulled her head back, surprised. Her eyes were shinning, "What?" she asked. She had to know she heard him right.

Matt frowned just a bit and murmured his answer just a tiny bit louder. "Yes, Mimi."

A grin spread across her face that had her beaming with joy she'd never felt before. The feelings of having the love of your life accept your marriage proposal was none other…. She jump on him, giving him a kiss sealing the deal and then pulling away from the dazed Matt, she reached for the mic, "He said yes!" she shouted in joy.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Matt resisted an embarrassed groan. His Mimi was one of a kind and she made sure everyone knew that. It seemed as if the saying was reversed. Mimi appeared in no way the blushing bride, but rather he was the blushing groom. He sighed at Mimi who was jumping up and down. No matter how much torture Mimi seemed to like to put him through, he still couldn't get over her. And so he scooped her up in his arms, giving her a sweet kiss that he allowed for all to see.

Just this once though.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was _meant_ to be **Girl's Request** and it in a way did end up being a girl's request, but this wasn't the original chapter. This is _**Over-The-Top, **_because it is just so over the top right? I'm sorry to say this was meant to be Matt's chapter, but I just couldn't see Matt doing something this outrageous and... over the top! But Mimi on the other hand.... well she's a totally different story. Seems Mimi-ish to me.

So there will be a chapter titled _Girl's Request, _but I can't say that it will be here in a week like I previously have. So no guarantees it will be soon. SORRY!

**Reviews will be loved and appreciated!!! **

_(You do all understand it's what keeps me writing right? So the more you review the more I write!)_

**Thank you!!**


End file.
